As farming involves use of increasingly larger plows to reduce the plow time for a field, larger tractors are required to accommodate the force required for plowing. As the tractor size increases, on the other hand, the turning radius of the tractor also increases. Articulation between the front tires and rear tires has been incorporated to accommodate larger size with a lower turning radius.
Tractor attachments generally require multiple (e.g., three) connection points when attaching to a tractor, without which the tractor attachment may orient incorrectly with respect to the field or even tip over when dealing with, for example, a contour on a road.